marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Doomsday was an incredibly powerful, bloodthirsty, and nigh-unkillable mutant Kryptonian monster created by Lex Luthor from the corpse of General Zod (combined with his own blood, in a long-forbidden ancient ritual), in order to bring down both Batman and Superman. He was, however, ultimately killed by the Man of Steel, though a dying Doomsday seemingly killed him as well. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''7-A to 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Doomsday, Ancient Kryptonian Deformity Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Unknown, presumably Male (created from General Zod & Lex Luthor's genetic material) Age: A few hours at the time of his death Classification: Deformed Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Vision, Energy Absorption, Becomes stronger when subjected to energy, Higher Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency:''' At least '''Mountain level to Island level, likely Country level (Started out as strong as a weakened Superman and kept getting stronger through its absorption powers. Reached its peak after absorbing the energy of a nuclear missile and was capable of fending off both a peak Superman and Wonder Woman at once with ease) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with both Superman and Wonder Woman in combat), Speed of Light '''attack speed via heat vision Lifting Strength:' At least '''Class M', possibly Class Z '''(Comparable to Superman. Lifted a huge granite block) Striking Strength:' At least '''Mountain Class' to Island Class, likely Country Class Durability:''' At least '''Mountain level to Island level, likely Country level (Tanked a nuclear missile that was sent to kill it, tanked numerous attacks from Superman and Wonder Woman) Stamina: '''Nigh-Limitless. His stamina & adrenaline are virtually limitless. He never needing to stop during his prolonged intense battle with the superhero trinity. Range:' Extended melee range, several meters with heat vision, several kilometers with energy pulses. '''Standard Equipment:' None notable. Intelligence:''' Animalistic (feral mind with limited intelligence) '''Weaknesses: Kryptonite, vulnerability to magical artifacts such as Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Deformed Kryptonian Physiology: Doomsday is a Kryptonian Deformity, a being whose existence is banned by many alien colonies, due to its destructive nature, ferocious bloodlust, and extraordinary physical powers. It has nearly all the powers of a Kryptonian under a yellow G-type main-sequence star but to an even higher degree. * Energy Absorption: Doomsday is able to get stronger by absorbing the energy of all the damage it receives. When it has absorbed enough energy, it releases the excess energy as a large pulse that destroys anything it touches and metamorphosizes into a new form. * Heat Blasts: Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. * Electrokinesis: Doomsday, when healing from a powerful attack, is capable of generating immense electrical tendrils and shock-waves from his body, with Doomsday generating a larger and more powerful shock-wave as he increases in power. One of them was powerful enough to decimate several city blocks, tearing apart many buildings * Healing Factor: Doomsday has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Superman's blows, a nuclear bomb and his subsequent fall from space, Doomsday recovers and heals almost instantly, and grows a huge bony protrusion right after his arm is chopped off by Wonder Woman. Whenever injured, Doomsday's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later. * Bony Protrusions: Doomsday's bony protrusions are virtually indestructible and tremendously sharp, to the point that the monster was able to use his arm-protrusion to stab right through the chest of a weakened Superman, which seemingly mortally wounded him.